


What the Sun Wrote to the Ocean’s Heart

by spaceydear, TheYangarang



Category: Hackbent - Fandom
Genre: Fantrolls, Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Other, hackbent, hella hella gay, not our own trolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceydear/pseuds/spaceydear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYangarang/pseuds/TheYangarang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school is considered a time of change, and a chance for love to bloom.</p><p>Change was certainly something experienced by Alexander ‘Al’ Levdux and his two penpal friends, twins Oliver and Diana Sullia. Changes like moving to a new country, experiencing a different culture, making new friends and maybe… Changes in relationships already created.</p><p>[Highschool AU for Hackbent starring Alleph Lampri as Al, Ollapa Sulise as Oliver, and Anaiad Quilla as Diana]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A young boy stared out the window, watching the rain patter against the car. It was silent for the most part, radio turned on low. As the car neared what appeared to be a school building, the boy complained,”Moooom, why do I gotta go to schooool. It’s so laamee and everyone there is so boooooring and unhelpful.”

His mother sighed, “Alexander, at least try to act like you want to be here and want to do the work. I know you’re trying to help and be honest like you were taught, but getting in trouble constantly is not helping anyone. Especially since they seem to get more ridiculous each time. What was it last time? Throwing paint at some girl’s face because ‘she was ugly and I was just making her prettier’.”

“Well it was true. She was very ugly! It was an improvement, and everyone just didn’t appreciate it.”

“Well, would you appreciate being called ugly and having paint thrown at you?”

“That would never happen, I’m way too cute for that!”

The young boy’s mother chuckled, shaking her head,”Of course, dear… But would you appreciate it?”

“... Not really I guess.”

“Exactly. Now please behave today and attempt to actually listen to your teacher.”

Alexander just pouted, his mother speaking sternly after a few minutes without a response, ”Alexander. You will behave. Understood?”

“... Fine,” Alexander dragged out the word in a clearly annoyed tone, just as they parked in front of the drop-off.

“Now have a good day at school, and behave. No throwing things at people, got it?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Bye, mom!” With that, Alexander hopped out of the car and shut the door as hard as he could. He ran into the building as the rain began to get worse, running to his class with shouts of, “no running!” from the teachers he passed on the way.

He quickly headed over to his favorite spot once he entered the class, one of the first kids there as usual. He quietly read a book, one that didn’t seem appropriate for one his age, while he waited for everyone else to arrive and allow the teacher to begin the class. After roughly fifteen minutes, and lots of yelling, the teacher finally began to speak,”We’ve been practicing writing for a month now, and I think we’re finally ready to start a small project! Anyone want to guess what that project is?”

“Write a textbook? Remake the US constitution? Outshine J.K. Rowling? We’re only first graders Ma’am.”

“Always the creative one, Alex. But no. Anyone else?” The kids started to toss out ideas at a rapid pace, the teacher stopping them after a few minutes, ”All your guesses are wonderful, but none of them were on the dot. We’ll be doing a pen pal project!”

“Gross,” Alexander said nearly automatically,”I don’t want to talk to people, I barely want to talk to you.” The rest of the class erupted into laughter after he said that, the teacher letting out a strained laugh and forcing a smile on their face,”Well, that’s a shame then Alexander. But unfortunately, this is a mandatory project. Anyone have any questions?” The classroom erupted into noise as everyone tried to ask questions at the same time, the teacher sighing as they attempted to calm down the rowdy classroom, ”One at a time please! Raise your hands!”

“How long is it gonna be?” asked a girl who was the only one with her hand raised.

“Excellent question, Annie! Depending on where your pen pal is, it should be a few weeks to a few months!”

“I thought you said ‘small’ project. That doesn’t sound like a small project,” Alexander pointed out, which made the teacher pinch her nose out of frustration.

“The actual doing of the project is short and simple, it is simply the time period that makes it seem long. Some penpals will be in different states, but some may be in different countries.” 

“Great. Do you even know where they are or their age? What if we got some old creepy man?”

“It’s a group project with other schools in the same grade level around the country and certain parts of the world, there won’t be any ‘creepy old man’ for your information, Alex.” She pauses a bit. “Now for some guidelines: No sending bad things. No mean comments about where they are from. Be polite, and write as well as you can. If you need help with spelling, just call on me or try and use a dictionary. I’ll now call you up and give you your pen pal’s name--or names if you’re lucky, and where they are from. Alex, you come up first.”

Alex glared at the teacher, and pushed his chair back, getting up in a dramatic manner and walking over at a purposely slow pace towards the teacher, who simply waited patiently until he was in front of her.

“Alright, Alex Levdux, your penpals are... Oliver and Diana Sullia, they are twins from Italy,” she swiftly gave him the envelope and lightly pushed him to the direction of his desk then continued, “Once you’ve received your penpals you may start to write the letter, for the first letter I suggest you introduce yourselves.” She then began to call out everyone else’s names and penpals they’ve been assigned to, while Alex walked back to his desk, grumbling over how he had to have two penpals. He pondered on what he should send his pen pals, before settling on going his usual route of ‘brutally honest to the point of rudeness’ as he began to write.

_‘Dear Oliver and Diana,_

_I really don’t want to do this pen pal thing. The teacher said I have to. This whole thing is stupid and school is too. The teacher told me to introduce myself so here:_

_My name’s Alexander Levdux. I get called Al or Alex. I don’t like either nickname but my mom said not to say anything if it’s rude. If they added ‘the Amazing’ to it I’d be fine with it though._

_I live with my Mom, Brother, Aunt and Uncle. I also have a pet cat named Eel, he really likes water and biting people. My Mom is okay, a bit annoying. My Brother Louis is an idiot and I don’t like him. My Aunt and Uncle are very cool and let me do what I want, they even taught me how to read and write when I was 5. My favorite color is violet and no it’s not girly it’s the color of royalty, and I’m royally awesome. My favorite food is spaghetti and meatballs, I like to think it’s covered in the blood of my enemies._

_I think that’s all I have to put. I hope so. I’m bored already and want to go home._

_From,_

_Alexander Levdux, the coolest kid around’_

He put the letter in his envelope and sealed it before giving it in the ‘turn in’ box on the teacher’s desk. Once the teacher had received everyone’s letters, they quickly moved the box to a safe area then spoke,”Alright, I think that’s all the letters! It shouldn’t take too long until the replies begin to come in. Some of you will get them very quick, and others might take awhile.”

Alexander really hoped his would be one of the quick ones.

\- - - - - 

His ended up being one of the ones that took the longest, which certainly didn’t please him in the slightest. He grumbled all the way up to the teacher’s desk as he went to pick up his reply, and continued to grumble until he reached his seat and began to read, rolling his eyes when he noticed two very different handwriting styles on the paper.

_‘Dear Alexander,  
Hello! Our English isn’t really good, so we’re sorry if things sound weird. We had our mom and dad check for us so it shouldn’t be too bad! They said since we both are doing it we gotta write separate intro-thingys._

**My name’s Diana, even tho you seem to know that already. Me an’ Ollie are twins which mean we share a birthday! We both live in a smal village in Italy, but are also Greek. I like to help my Mammy bake, and play in the mud. Mammy doesn’t like that tho, don’t tell her shhhh. My favorite color is green ‘cause forests and forests are neat.**

**I have a dog called Goat ‘cause she looks like a goat. Me an’ Ollie share a pet snake we called Auntie Rattle. My favorite food is pizza ‘cause pizza is yummy.**

_My name’s Ollie! I have a cat too, I called him Roary. He reminds me of a lion but colored like a tiger! My favorite color is blue, ‘cause blue is a calming color. That’s what my Dad told me anyways. My favorite food is… Um. I dunno. I like all kinds of food._

**Ollie got nervous and couldn’t write anymore so I’m writing the rest of this! I being ME Diana. Our mama said some of the things you said sounded kinda rude so she didn’t tell us all of it. You seem interesting! Gotta be if mama couldn’t read the whole thing hahahaha.**

**We hope to get a response! A response would be nice I guess. Bye Ally! (You said you didn’t like your other names so I made you a new one hehe]**

_From,_

_Ollie_ **AND DIANA!’**

To say Alexander was caught off guard by the interest they seemed to have in him and the anticipation they had for him to respond would be exactly right. He was touched, not expecting them to actually show interest in him or the project, though he could have gone without the use of the nickname ‘Ally’. He began to write a response immediately.

_‘First off, DON’T CALL ME ALLY.’_

\- - - - - 

Alexander was running late to class, not the best thing considering it was only the first day of his junior year. While he rushed to get ready for school, his mother chastised him for not setting up his alarm clock correctly, reminding him that he might miss his chance at breakfast at school. The day was preparing to be a disaster for him by the looks of it.

When he rushed out the door bidding his mother goodbye, he saw the mailbox flap up, signifying that the mail was here. He checked and… there it was, what he had been expecting for a while: A letter from Ollie and Diana, who he had decided to keep sending letters to well after the pen pal project.

He decided that he would read it as he ran to school, the letter reading:

 _‘Dear_ **~~ALLY~~** _Alexander,_

_We’re sorry for the delay of this letter, things have been hectic here with our move and all. We found out where we are moving to though!_ **Can’t tell ya thoooo Mom said to keep it hush hush from ya Ally (p.s. I’m not gonna stop calling u Ally u nerd).**

_Anyways, the animals reacted surprisingly well to the move!_ **Yeah Auntie Rattle only attempted to escape once!** _All our items are already there, and at the time of us writing this letter our pets and us are on the way._ **It’s gonna be sooo much fuuuun! Heheheheh. New places new faces new things to beat up.** _As you can see, Diana is as charming as ever._ **Shut up Ollie.**

**Anyways, we have a surprise for you!** _You should receive it soon. We don’t know the exact date, but it should be on your first day of school starting back up._ **We think you’ll be pretty darn excited!**

****From,** **

**Diana** _and Oliver’_

“Those two are as whacky as ever.”Alexander rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and then began to ponder what they have told him, ”A surprise? It wasn’t with the mail. I wonder if they’ll send it late… Or to a different address like last time. I guess we’ll see once I get home. 

With that, he put away the letter just as he reached the school building. The first tardy bell rang, and he picked up the pace,”I bet the surprise is just a rock or something. I doubt it’s something that’ll actually ‘surprise’ me.” 


	2. Chapter 1: Curious Exchanges

‘Well, at least I’ve finished part of my usual workout.’Alexander mused, reaching his homeroom mere seconds before the second bell rang, sighing silently in relief. He quickly scanned the classroom, trying to assess how well he might get along with others. After spotting quite a few of his ‘friends’, he was certain had nothing to fear in that department. He rarely did, but it never hurts to be sure in his eyes. He headed over to a cluster of his friends, moving with what was considered his usual swagger.

 

Before he could even attempt to start a conversation with them, the announcements began. It was your usual process, the pledge of allegiance and moment of silence going with only minor mistakes and interruptions, birthdays being said in a dull tone. Then the principal came on to say the usual ‘welcome to and welcome back’ speech with too much cheer. Nothing interesting, nothing unexpected.

 

The announcements ended with the typical ‘Have a good day!’, with what Alexander imagined was a forced smile. Everyone began chatting once more, many becoming surprised and confused and others, like Alexander, becoming interested when the intercom interrupted and broke what was considered the ‘cycle of the school day’.

 

“We forgot one quick announcement! This year we have joined a foreign-exchange student program! We are hoping to boost the knowledge of other cultures in this school, so expect to see people from all over the globe in your classes this year! This will also hopefully teach tolerance for others, as they will be with us for the next couple of years! That is all.”

 

The classroom was filled with not-so-quiet whispers by the middle of the announcement, excitement and curiosity clearly expressed in the questions and comments that could be grabbed. The teacher let them speak for a few moments, loudly clearing his throat once he decided they had talked long enough,”Since you all seem interested in the program right now, allow me to introduce the two foreign exchange students joining us this year.”  
Everyone went near-silent, an unusual scene for any high school setting that didn’t involve some sort of test or quiz. Even the kids who typically deemed themselves ‘too popular’ for normal school proceedings tuned in, Alexander included in that group.

 

Once he saw the foreign exchange students, he nearly fell out of his chair from shock.

 

“Say hello to Oliver and Diana Sullia, everyone.”

 

Turns out those twins did manage to surprise Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look i didnt abandon this
> 
> i had like -5 motivation the past few months whoopsies
> 
> but i did it feat. the help of my good ol' co-author
> 
> like the last chapter note, here's this:
> 
> This is based on a Fanvenure called Hackbent which is created by Chasingstarlightz. More info on the fanventure and the author at the blog http://hackbentadventures.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you'd like some information on how we think they all look, or just want to chat with us, just comment or message us on tumblr.
> 
> Spacey_Sul's Tumblr: http://spaceypoochyena.tumblr.com/
> 
> Spaceydear's Tumblr: http://brokenwijngles.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Fanvenure called Hackbent which is created by Chasingstarlightz. More info on the fanventure and the author at the blog http://hackbentadventures.tumblr.com/
> 
> Idea me and my friend had and decided to act upon.
> 
> If you'd like some information on how we think they all look, just comment or message us on tumblr.
> 
> Spacey_Sul's Tumblr: http://spaceypoochyena.tumblr.com/
> 
> Spaceydear's Tumblr: http://brokenwijngles.tumblr.com/


End file.
